


Until That Time

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, they would never say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until That Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the scene when Riza returns to Mustang's office before going to work with Wrath.

* * *

The door opened.

" _Excuse me, Colonel."_

And He raises his head, looking at the woman he had thought that he wouldn't see again for quite some time. Riza Hawkeye smiles a little at him, telling him that she has come to get something she forgot.

" _I heard that Scar is still in the area, Sir."_

He knows this, because Ed had told him. He tells her, and she nods. And for a moment it is an ordinary day, and in a few minutes she won't be walking out the door, at least not without returning shortly-

" _...I'll have to be extra careful to watch my back. After all, I'm losing a very talented bodyguard."_

He's thankful that she doesn't turn as she answers. He's glad that he doesn't have to look her in the face and act like it's final.

" _...Don't die, sir."_

He knows that his smile doesn't reach his eyes. He says okay, but what he really means is 'Don't die either.' He thinks that she knows this, and seeks to apologize for the burdens that he's placed on her.

She makes a small joke. He makes smaller talk. They smile.

Because though it will not be forever, though he knows and will be damned if he lets anything happen before they see one another again- they still don't say the words.

Words that are spoken so carelessly on a phone, before friends and family and loved ones part one another- but somehow he can't get himself to say it. And he realizes that she can't say it either- so he smiles. And in their smiles is a promise.

" _Well then, Colonel. 'Till we meet again..."_

They salute.

" _Yes."_

No, he can never say goodbye.

Not when they will be separated for this small eternity, not when she is leaving and is going to be in danger for every second, the knowledge of that driving him mad.

He marvels at the fact that they've never had to say it to each other. Never had to speak the words- never been willing, perhaps.

Because if she is gone, it is only her memory that keeps him on the right path. But will it be enough? How can he go forward when he knows that she won't be there to stop him if he steps off of that path?

Her heels click together.

They hold their eyes for a moment, looking frankly upon the other as though tomorrow will come, and with it another sight of the other's face. As though everything is all right. As though nothing has changed. As though the sun will rise and they will walk, perhaps brush hands, and smile.

He reflects that in some ways, perhaps nothing has changed.

Their devotion, their drive. Their goals. Their loyalty to the other.

No, Roy Mustang will never say goodbye to Riza Hawkeye.

" _...Till we meet again."_

She walks away, and he knows that they will never have to. No matter what. No matter where they go, where they are or what great storm rattles the earth, he knows...

... _they_  know...

That they will never say goodbye.


End file.
